Missing Tony
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony's going on vacation and the team says they're glad he's going away.  Will they end up really missing him?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Missing Tony

Ch 1

"Sunny skies, sandy beaches. Oh yeah, I can see my future now," Tony foretold.

"Really DiNozzo?" the quick question heard from his boss brought him upright from his relaxed position at his desk.

As Tony's feet swung to the floor they overturned a cup of pens which he struggled to keep from falling to the floor.

"Yeah Boss. My vacation starts Monday. Remember?" Tony's voice held a touch of apprehension that his time off was once again going to be postponed. This vacation had been rescheduled already due to their caseload.

"I remember," Gibbs nodded as Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Your vacation will be our vacation," he smirked sitting down at his desk.

"OW that hurt Gibbs," Tony pouted with a wounded look on his face.

Tim and Ziva hid their smiles watching the exchange from their desks.

"We will miss you Tony," Ziva looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sure Tony. What's not to miss?" Tim said sarcastically. "Your wise cracks, the tales of your conquests, your name calling; oh yeah we may not survive a week with you gone."

Tony narrowed his eyes menacingly at Tim, "Oh my Probie, you will miss me. Wait and see. You'll look to this desk and be sorry I'm not here."

"Don't think so DiNozzo, but you just go on telling yourself that," Tim remarked typing at his computer.

"Hmmm, we'll see," Tony smirked.

"You'll all be sorry if I don't see some work getting done," Gibbs barked without looking up.

"Right Boss," the three answered and got back to their work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning….

Tim arrived at NCIS wearing a big smile on his face. He was a bit surprised to see Ziva already at her desk as she turned to smile at him.

"Good morning, Ziva," Tim greeted.

"Yes it is a good morning McGee," she replied watching him walk to his desk.

Tim dropped his back pack behind his desk and plopped into his chair- "BLAPT".

"McGee!" Ziva said appalled.

"N-No it's n-not wh-what you think," Tim stammered standing up flustered. Spying the whoopee cushion on his seat he picked up the now deflated bag to show her. "Tony left behind a little reminder of himself."

"That was nice," Ziva looked doubtful.

"Hardly," Tim mumbled tossing the offensive piece of rubber into the trash can. He sat down more carefully, wary of any other possible pranks and prepared his desk to work.

Once the computer was turned on he began to hit the keys on the keyboard to open the program he needed to finish up his report. Nothing happened. He hit the keys harder realizing that they weren't depressing. Taking a closer examination Tim came to the obvious conclusion that the keys had been super glued and thus rendered useless."

"ARG!"

"Now what is the problem?" Ziva asked stopping her own typing to ascertain why Tim was in such a huff.

"He super glued my keyboard!" Tim exasperated.

"He? Who is he?" Ziva looked around the office.

"Tony. That's who 'he' is," Tim disconnected the keyboard wrapping the cord around it. "I have to find a new keyboard before Gibbs finds out."

"Finds out what McGee?" his boss asked entering the bullpen steaming cup of coffee in his hand, his eyebrows raised with curiosity. He took a sip eying his agent waiting for a reply.

"Ah, my keyboard is broken. I need to get a new one," Tim said standing up.

"Well get to it then," Gibbs shooed him off with his hand.

"Yes, Boss," Tim walked off with the keyboard tucked under his arm.

Gibbs smirked watching his young agent race off knowing he was covering for his absent partner. He hoped that no more pranks were set up so that some work would get completed.

Tim returned a new keyboard in hand. As he hooked it up, Gibbs watched. When Tim looked like he was finished Gibbs asked him pointedly, "You ready to get back to work?"

"Yes, Boss," Tim responded hoping that he wasn't going to find any more surprises.

Thankfully his report was finalized. He printed it out to turn it in. He placed it on Gibbs' desk and turned to return to his own desk.

Gibbs picked up the report and pulled it close then put it at arm's length. He shook his head and pulled it closer again taking a whiff of the paper. He looked at Tim, "Hey!"

Tim looked up wondering if he forgot something in his report. He went back to stand in front of Gibbs' desk. "What is it Boss?"

"Do you think your report stinks?" Gibbs asked.

Confused Tim could only ask, "Why do you ask?"

"You printed it out on scented paper." Taking another whiff Gibbs clarified, "Lavender scented paper."

Tim's face blushed red. "No sir. There's nothing wrong with my report. I'll check the printer for regular paper."

"Do that," Gibbs snapped though he wasn't upset with McGee.

Ziva tried to contain the laughter the bubbled beneath her cool exterior. Those pranks had been classic Tony. She wondered if things would go more smoothly for Tim the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Missing Tony

Ch 2

Thankfully the rest of the day went by smooth enough. Tim relaxed and even managed a little chuckle that Tony would take the effort to set up the pranks so he'd be remembered. _'Don't know that I'd go so far as to say I miss him though,'_ Tim smirked to himself.

Gibbs was relieved that the pranks were done and work would get completed. It wasn't until the end of the day he let a small smile appear with a shake of his head as he passed Tony's desk, sending him a telepathic head slap.

Ziva was disappointed that nothing else had happened with Tim. She became concerned that perhaps Tony had set up surprises for her. _'Surely he would not mess with me,'_ she told herself. Before leaving for the night she checked her email. She smiled seeing a message from the man himself.

'_Do you miss me yet?' _it announced.

_You've had a whole work day sans moi. Are you looking at my desk and wishing I was there? How about our Tim aka McPrankee? Is he looking over his shoulder wondering what else is there to remind him of me?_

_Ah, and the big man. I bet he's said my name more than once forgetting that I'm not there._

_Well I'll be going back to my fun in the sun. Try not to miss me too much!_

_Best Regards,_

_Very__ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo_

Ziva shook her head and closed out her email. She turned off her computer and went to grab her things. As she pushed her chair in the monitor turned back on. _'That is odd,'_ she thought and flicked the power off again. When she rounded her desk she saw the monitor glowing again. _'TONY!'_ she seethed. She decided to unplug the monitor rather than leaving it on all night. That done, she headed for home contemplating just a smidge of revenge for Tony when he returned.

The next morning she explained to McGee what had happened, he fixed the problem, but figured Tony couldn't have achieved it all on his own. "Abby must've helped him," Tim shared with Ziva. "Heck she may have set up all the things yesterday for him as well."

"Yes she is very cramped with Tony."

"That's tight Ziva," Tim corrected. "But yeah, they're pretty close," Tim pondered just how much help Abby had offered.

"Perhaps you and I could team up and get them both back, yes?" Ziva suggested.

Tim was unsure. He was all for making them experiencing a prank or two, but he didn't want things to get out of hand and Gibbs getting upset. "I'll think about Ziva," Tim shrugged.

Gibbs was not completely unaware of the goings on around him. No good would come from a prank war being started. He was hoping Ziva and McGee would have enough sense to laugh off the little pranks set up by Tony and Abby. But Ziva wasn't one for letting anyone get the better of her. And Tim was easily enough persuaded by her to help her out. He'd have to make sure whatever they masterminded would not be to over the top.

The morning was fairly quiet and Tim asked Ziva to go to lunch with him. He'd decided that a little payback was in order.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Missing Tony

Ch 3

The next few days when time allotted Tim and Ziva plotted. As much as they would've liked to strike at Abby right away, they decided that hitting after Tony got back would be more effective.

They both found humor in Abby's edginess. She figured she'd been busted as Tony's accomplice and anticipated some form of confrontation or accusation, but nothing; only Tim or Ziva bringing her evidence and politely thanking her for her help.

'_They're up to something. But what?'_ she pondered.

By the end of the week they had arranged the setups for their revenge. Gibbs wouldn't be too upset for they were minor interferences- no worse than what they had been subjected to. Aside from what had happened that first day they also endured marbles rolling noisily around in the back of the van as Ziva drove to a crime scene and one of Tim's gloves had itching powder inside it.

Yes Monday morning would bring a few smiles to their faces as well.

Tim arrived early that morning not wanting to miss out on seeing Tony's face. Ziva came in soon after eager for the revenge to begin. Gibbs had put his coffee on his desk and made to stay out of the way, but close enough if trouble arose.

When the elevator dinged Tim and Ziva both appeared to be engrossed in their work.

"Hello my Probie," he greeted putting a hat on her head as he passed her cubicle wall. She looked up surprised that he had thought to bring her back something.

"Why thank you Tony, that was very thoughtful," she swallowed the guilt that arose.

"I didn't forget my first Probie, McGee," he charmed handing him a bag. "Well go on. Open it."

McGee licked his lips and stammered slightly, "I, I don't know what to say DiNozzo. But thanks." He opened the bag to find a collectors' set of Sherlock Holmes novels. Tim wanted to smack himself for setting Tony up, but before he could say anything Tony lifted the stack of letters on his desk.

"Ah, I see my fan club missed me while I was gone," Tony smiled widely.

"You know Tony; those are probably from some crazy stalkers. Why don't you let me go through them first?" Ziva offered.

"Jealous Zee-vah? No, I'll scan my own mail thank you." He fingered through some, tossing a few right in the garbage pail. "Oh this one looks promising," he sniffed a pink envelope. His eyes closed as he recalled the girl that had worn that scent of perfume. He hadn't seen her in a few months.

He opened the letter, as he read his face reddened and he began to sweat. Tim and Ziva couldn't bear to look at him knowing the words that were written there.

"Problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked seeing the distress from across the bullpen.

"Ah, No. No, everything is fine," Tony didn't sound the least bit convincing. "I'm going down to see Abby."

"Hurry up we got work to do," Gibbs sat down and looked pointedly at his other two agents. When Tony was in the elevator, Gibbs addressed them, "I don't think I want to know what you two are up to, but put an end to it. ASAP."

"Yes Boss," they both answered getting up to go down to the lab.

Abby was dealing with her own frustration that morning. Seems no matter what buttons she pushed on her radio all she could get was easy listening or classical music. She was about to storm up to see the parties she knew were responsible when Tony came in a panic.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she grabbed his arm to push him into her chair. He merely lifted the paper he'd been gripping since reading it. She gently took it from his hand and skimmed down the words.

"Tony! How could you be so irresponsible?" she scolded.

"I…," he couldn't say anything in his defense. It didn't seem possible. He then noticed the music playing and looked at Abby.

"McGee and Ziva figured out I helped you with the pranks and decided to pull one on me," she explained. The lights when on above their heads as they looked menacingly at the note.

Before anything else could be said, Tim and Ziva appeared. "Okay we'll fix the music Abby, but it's nothing more than what you'd put us through all week."

"That's fine, but this!" she held up the note. "That was just mean."

"Tony could you really believe that would be true?" Tim asked knowing Tony would take all precautions whenever he was with a woman.

"No, I guess not. Still it was a shock," he laughed lightly finally gaining back his normal coloring. "Nothing like finding out you might be a father to start your work week, heh?"

"Hey, we're sorry about that. But we thought you deserved a little retaliation after all the reminders you left behind," Tim explained.

"I won't hold it against you, McPrankster. But I was right you did think about me while I was gone, didn't you?" Tony smirked.

Tim and Ziva looked at each other and shook their heads; Tony had gotten them to do more thinking of him than they ever would have normally. They turned their gaze to Tony and smiled at him. As he grinned back they each gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Welcome home DiNozzo," they said turning to return upstairs.


End file.
